Hidden Feelings
by PoMlovah611
Summary: The Beavers go flirting on Marlene again and this time, Skipper reacts differently. My first one-shot ever... so please give it a chance... READ ON!


**_My first Skilene One-shot… actually… my first One-shot ever…_**

**_You be the judge… And oh yeah… If you're wondering if I'm gonna finish How it All Began, and Family Feuds, the reason is in the end… _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Hidden Feelings**

"Time for an early recon duty, boys." Skipper said, pulling out some kind of goggles.

"Roger that!" Kowalski replied from the edge of their concrete island.

Rico up-chucked a telescope and looked through it, scanning the whole perimeter.

Then, something drew Skipper's attention.

"What the…" Skipper reacted. The beavers were in Marlene's habitat.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. 'What could they be doing to Marlene?' he thought.

"Boys, I'm gonna go check something out." Skipper informed his team.

"Should we come too, Skippah?" Private asked.

"No. I'd rather go alone. It'll be quicker." Skipper said.

"OKEY!" Rico replied.

Skipper then quickly belly-slid to the otter habitat and peered over the wall enclosing it.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Kendall wooed.

Marlene chuckled, flattered. "Kendall, stop! Really! What about Becky?"

"Becky can wait. It's you I'm after." Kendall smirked.

Then Logan pushed Kendall away from Marlene and held up two pink papers. "I've got an extra ticket to Enrico Guitaro's latest concert. What do you say?" Logan said.

"I – " Marlene began.

James shoved Logan away and faced Marlene. "Who needs the concert? Marlene, I have spent the last two months learning how to play the Spanish guitar, just for you!" James said, taking out a guitar.

"That's so sweet of you, but – " Marlene stammered.

Then suddenly, before James could strum the guitar, music was heard.

Carlos took Marlene's paw and pulled her closer to him. He twirled her then tipped her gracefully.

"You like? It's Enrico Guitaro's most famous song. I figured you'd wanna dance to it." Carlos smiled.

Marlene blushed as Carlos brought her back up. "Well, I _do_ like this song." Marlene said. "It's one of my favorites."

Kendall jumped in front of her, "I like this song too. It resembles the beauty of a rose, and the elegance of a dove. In a few words, it resembles you." Kendall complimented.

"Really, boys. I'm flattered. But I don't wanna be called the 'boyfriend stealer' again." Marlene said softly.

"Don't worry. That won't happen…" James said, standing beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Something about that gesture made Skipper seethe with anger. 'Wait… Am I actually angry that the flat-tails are wooing Marlene?' he thought. Then he shook the thought away, forcing himself to jump over the wall and into the otter's habitat.

"Okay, okay! It's almost opening time! You beavers have to go to your _own _habitat now." Skipper said, grouping the beavers together.

"AW C'MON!" Kendall complained.

"See ya later, Marlene." James said before being pushed out with his fellow beavers by the penguin.

"You better stay in your habitat for the whole zoo visiting time or so help me-" Skipper called.

"Alright, Alright! We know… We're going." Logan said, heading to the beaver's habitat with the others.

Skipper sighed. "Well that's _that _taken care of."

Marlene cocked her brow at him. The business was done. Why was he still standing there?

"Skipper?" she called.

"Wh-what?" Skipper said, facing her.

"Why are you still here?" Marlene put a paw on her hip and smirked.

Skipper glanced nervously away and didn't reply.

Marlene neared him (who was near the wall of her habitat). "C'mon. You're still here. And you ushered those beavers out… What's the _real_ reason you pushed them out? O-other than the zoo's visiting time?"

"I- er… classified." Skipper excused looking at his feet.

"C'mon. Spill." Marlene insisted.

"I just… you know… early recon. I saw those beavers hitting on you, then I… er… something in that kind of made me loose control… It's like something ticked me off… And I just wanted you to be with m- " Skipper stopped, believing he was spilling too much information.

"It's okay, Woah!" Marlene said, faking a fall backwards.

Skipper gasped then reached for Marlene. He caught her and they were face to face. If you looked at them, it looked just like they had finished a dance and Skipper tipped her in the end.

"I understand. I love you too." Marlene smiled, wrapping her arms around Skipper's neck.

Skipper couldn't help feeling relieved. He bent over and lips met beak.

For the two, it was the best moment of their lives.

Little did they know that there were three penguins giggling in the distance of what they saw…

**_That was short… OFCOURSE IT IS! It's a ONE-SHOT!_**

**_Alrightie! Review and tell me what you think…_**

**_Oh! And my reason for being inactive these past few months on posting chappies:_**

**_My mom told me I should give FF a rest for atleast one quarter of school…_**

**_So I did. But don't worry. _**

**_Next week, I'll have A LOT of chapters to fill you up with (since next week is the end of the quarter)._**

**_About two chappies in How It All Began.._**

**_A chappie for Family Feuds.._**

**_And about two chappies for a new story idea…_**

**_Alrightie then! Please REVIEW! I wanna know how this went… _**

**_REVIEW! :3_**


End file.
